


i love that accent you have when you say hello

by allgoodinthehood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, but zayn and liam make out, i like the end, it's mainly larry, larry stylinson - Freeform, there's your ziam, what even are these tags, you should totally read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was just some reckless uni student until a beautiful curly headed boy with these amazing green eyes stormed into his life, and made sure he'd never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love that accent you have when you say hello

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos I'm sorry, I don't have a beta and it's 1am. The title's from Mrs. All American by 5SOS.

Louis wasn't exactly the most responsible uni student, he went to every one of Niall Horan's ragers and got hammered and slept with some guy who was "experimenting" with their sexuality. So it was weird when a boy walked up to Louis and slapped him. 

"Hey! What was that for?" He said, holding his face. Looking up at the boy with chocolate curls and beautiful green eyes. Then the boy leaned down and kissed him, cupping his face. As soon as the boy pulled away, Louis looked up at him confused. "Why the hell'd you do that?" The boy just stomped away.

\---

Louis sat in his flat, with his head in Zayn's lap. "Zayn, I don't know. I think I'm in love." Zayn laughed, and rolled his eyes. "You don't even remember meeting the guy, you don't even know his name. You can't be in love." Louis sat up and crossed his arms, pouting. "What about when you met Liam?" Zayn pushed him off his lap, "I don't want to talk about this right now." 

Louis walked into the kitchen, grabbing the makings for a sandwich "Zayn, are we still on for Niall Horan's birthday party?" He asked smearing condiments on his sandwich. "Yeah, of course. Maybe it would get that guy off your mind." Louis groaned. "Don't talk about him in that tone." Zayn threw an empty pack of cigarettes at his head.

\---

Louis, Liam, and Zayn were all laughing and drinking until Louis noticed a familiar head of curls walking around the kitchen. "Hey Zayn I'm going to-" Until he noticed his two best friends making out. "I'll be over there." He said walking over to the kitchen.

Louis walked up behind the the cute boy and tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me?" The boy turned around, and smiled down at Louis, "hello." He chucked, his voice surprisingly deep, Louis was ready to spread his legs then and there. "Yeah, we met the other day, you uh slapped me." He laughed, awkwardly. The boys smile slowly dissipated "oh yeah." 

Louis frowned, he didn't like seeing this beautiful boy without a smile on his face. "Hey, don't frown." He replied, reaching up and and poking the boys cheek, making him giggle (that made Louis very happy.) "I just want to know why you did it." The boy looked down at his feet. "You don't remember me do you?" He asked, frankly he sounded hurt. 

Louis shook his head, thinking back, and trying to remember green eyes and brown curls. "My name is Harry." He said quietly, Louis thought back then something clicked, "Harry Styles?" Harry nodded, softly, back in high school Zayn had dared Louis to ask some sophomore to prom, knowing he had a crush on Harry. So he did, but on prom night Zayn and Louis got hammered and skipped prom leaving Harry all alone. 

"Aw Hazza I'm sorry for what I did senior year." He said, sticking out his bottom lip. Harry blushed at his old nickname, "it was stupid anyway." He said, smiling slightly, handing Louis a beer. 

Louis looked up at the younger boy, "so, would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand for Harry to take, Harry smiled and took Louis' hand and led Louis out onto the makeshift dance floor.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and Harry snaked his arms around Louis's waist as they slow danced to the 1975.


End file.
